Will it last?
by The Marauders3
Summary: read to find out. It's about there life after Saturday...it's better then it sounds...first chapter is boring...but after that it gets good
1. Chapter 1

Me being bored right now is an under-statement. Please tell me what you think. It has all the characters in it. This is my very first Breakfast Club fic., but not my first ever one. Please tell me what you think

P.S. I don't own any of these characters…blah blah blah blah. All rights reserved to the writer of the screen play. Blah.

"GET HIM!" Yelled Mr. Clark. "PICK THAT LOSER UP AND PIN HIM!" He continued on his rage towards his son. After Andy had Jason in a head lock he threw him onto the mat, and waited until the coach blew his whistle.

Andy took of the helmet that protected his face. He walked over to his dad, his helmet rested under his muscular arms. "Dad!" he yelled. "this is practice. Parents aren't supposed to be at practices."

His dad shifted "Son, don't back talk to me." He was stern, he was always stern. Andy tried to think of one time he wasn't.

"Yes sir" Andy said as he straitened up, so he would stand as tall as he could. Mr. Clark went and sat down on the bleachers again. "Harold and Stubby, on the mat. Ready. Go." Andy watched as two of his best friends wrestled against one another.

"Anyone who has already wrestled can go change up. Practice is over when you're done. Feel free to leave." The coach bellowed out.

Brian looked in the mirror on the back of his door. It was 6:30 a.m. and the bus came in 14 minutes. Brian hated the bus. He would always get milk poured on him, or some football player would give him a wedgie.

Brian zipped up his khaki pants and pulled his blue sweeter over his head. He combed his hair. Today was a big day for him. He started to think about Andy and Clair. What there friends would think, was anything going to change? Would Andy pick on him? He was shy to say he was 'scared' but he knew he was.

The bus came at 6:44, and Brain got on. He sat in seat nine. He licked seat nine because to him it was he easiest number to multiply. And it was the square route of three, another one of his favorite numbers.

Larry got on at the stop before him, so unless Larry was sick, he always got the aisle seat. He didn't mind the aisle because it meant he got off first, and that meant he got to Chemistry class quicker.

A sudden image of John Bender on top of the so called wolf statue flashed in his mind. He laughed. "Brian what are you laughing about?" asked Larry. "Oh nothing, just I was thinking about someone I knew."

"Did you watch Discovery Channel on Sunday, they had a special on albinos." Larry him self looked albino. He hate plastic white skin and was two-headed. The only thing that kept him from being albino were his blue eyes.

Claire looked at herself in the bathroom. Her perfect, manicured nails flashed back at her. She changed the color of them, on Saturday they were pink and today they were salmon colored. Which was two shades off from being pink.

She had all her make-up on. She smiled as she thought of John Bender, his lonely face flashed in her head and she laughed a little. Remembering something he had said to Andy. She put her lip gloss on.

She had was wearing a pink shirt and a denim skirt that fell abot an inch above her knees. She wore boots that went up to her knees, they were black.

The phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Who is this?" the person on the other line answered. Claire felt her hear jump.

Let me know what you think…


	2. What Plan?

"Claire it's Bender" said the voice that she had spent last Saturday with. "Hi Bender". "Hey. So I was wondering if maybe we could meet somewhere before school started?" he asked.

"Bender" she sighed. "Bender I can't. I mean Suzie will think I'm-"Bender interrupted her "My god! Are you still letting your friends control you?" he yelled, then the line went dead.

Claire hit her self in the head with the phone "…why me…" she muttered before putting the phone on the receiver.

Bender

Bender slammed the phone onto the receiver it rested in. "GOD DAMNIT!" he yelled before he picked up the phone and threw it across the room. As it hit the wall his dad came in.

"You lossy son of a bitch. You know how much that phone was worth?" Bender rolled his eyes.

"No Dad. How much?" His dad glared at him "20 bucks that's what. You could go buy some weed with 20 dollars. Now get outta' my damn house! And don't never come back! Or I swear to fuckin' god I will kill you."

Bender had never told anyone this, but he was almost scared of his dad. The way he carried himself and the way he talked made Bender tremble inside. He ran out the door (of coarse slamming it first).

school

"Andy" someone called to the star varsity wrestler. "Andy" they called again. He turned around. "Hey Ricky" he called, as he saw his friend who was on the football team. "So you in on the plan?" asked Ricky.

"No man, what plan?" Asked Andy as he stopped walking, Ricky stopped to. "No one told you?" he asked shocked.

"No, what are we going to do?" Asked Andy anxious to find out. "Oh that's right, you weren't there. You were in detention when we decided what to do. We're going to…."

End

A/n: Sry it's short. I thought it would be a good place to end. Okay keep reviewing.


End file.
